Slave to Desire
by checkerboardom
Summary: Right now all he felt was lust and the desire to ravish the boy underneath him in any way possible. He wanted the red-head writhing while screaming his name, begging him to go faster… DELETED SCENE FROM FIRE TO THE SUN! MM Lemon


**This was written to the song "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At the Disco. Yes that is the real name. This is deleted from "Fire of the Sun". You might want to read that to understand—or not; it's your choice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave to Desire<strong>

* * *

><p>Mello sighed happily and snuggled closer to the warm person next to him. It had been a long time since he had someone to share his bed with so he wanted to relish the sensation.<p>

The smell of Neroli filled the air and he inhaled searching for the other scent that was always coiling beneath the smell of the flower. The smell that wasn't there.

Mello sat up straight and almost fell off the bed as he turned to look at the red-head that he had previously been cuddling with. Matt didn't stir, just laid curled on his side, the lightest of snores drifting into the air.

For an incomprehensible moment Mello felt the urge to brush the wine colored hair away and kiss the teens ivory cheek.

He mentally slapped himself. This wasn't Mail. This person didn't deserve the love that he kept only for his deceased lover.

And yet Mello didn't leave like he should. Instead he fulfilled the urge from earlier and kissed Matt's cheek, stroking his hair out of the way. Matt smiled in his sleep and turned his head, their lips brushing lightly.

Mello gasped as the red-head's tongue flicked out to trail along the blonde's bottom lip before Matt's eyes opened.

"Master…?"

Mello leaned back. "I was…just…"

Matt looked into Mello's blue eyes and closed his own before leaning forward and capturing the blonde's lips.

Mello moaned as Matt kissed him, stroking the other's cheek . This is wrong, Mello thought. This is wrong. This is…wrong? How? He owned Matt. He owned the boy beneath him. How was using his property wrong?

What about Mail? His conscious whispered and Mello flicked it aside.

Tangling his hands in red hair, Mello deepened the kiss, biting the pink lips pressed to his own and slipped his tongue into the slave's mouth when the red-head gasped.

Matt moaned as his tongue tangled with Mello's, the taste of chocolate filling his mouth as he let the prince have his way. He trailed his hand down the blonde's stomach and stopped when he noticed the other's eyes darken. He shivered.

Mello felt Matt shudder underneath him and a fire started in his stomach. God, how could someone be so perfect yet not be the one he wanted most? They fit together like he and Mail never had yet Mello didn't feel the feelings he had felt for Mail. Right now all he felt was lust and the desire to ravish the boy underneath him in any way possible. He wanted the red-head writhing while screaming his name, begging him to go faster…

With that thought in mind Mello trailed kissing down Matt's neck before sucking on the racing pulse there. The sound Matt made only urged him on. While Mello was focused on his neck Matt took the chance to remove the blonde's shirt even if the prince protested on having to interrupt the ministrations to the slave's nape.

Mello grinded his hips down into Matt and smirked at the frustrated sound Matt made. The red-head got him back however when he wrapped his legs around the blonde's slim waist and thrust up against the bulge in Mello's pants.

The prince hissed into Matt's neck and bit down before licking the tender spot. Matt smiled and Mello's breath caught. Placing three fingers to Matt's lips the blonde looked at him evenly.

Matt got the message, having done this before countless of time and took in each of the fingers one at a time until they were completely covered in saliva. Mello moaned when Matt massaged the tips of his fingers with his tongue.

"Tease!" he hissed but forgave the other when Mat quickly rid the prince of his clothes before tuning to himself. Having only slept in his shirt and boxers there wasn't much to remove. Mello was good with that.

Positioning himself between the red-head's legs he pressed one wet finger into Matt's tight opening and waited for Matt to relax around him before adding the next. The slave let out a hiss but nodded for Mello to continue. Scissoring his fingers, Mello added a third and kissed Matt to distract him.

Matt clenched his muscles around Mello's digits and Mello gasped. Having been a pleasure slave to his first master Matt was used to this even though it would never be comfortable. Removing his fingers, Mello wrapped Matt's legs around his waist again and positioned himself at the red-head's entrance before trusting forward.

Matt let out a cry. He had been expecting the blonde to go slow but apparently that was not Mello's forte. The blonde waited for Matt's muscles to loosen their viselike grip on his cock before thrusting into him all the way. They both let out a moan, even though Mello bit his bottom lip to quiet it.

Matt's legs tightened around Mello's waist as the prince set a quick pace, rocking into Matt in desperate need.

Matt's hand's fisted the sheets and he bucked his hips, taking Mello in deeper with every thrust. Then Mello hit that spot inside of him that made Matt see white and the slaved cried out before leaning up to capture Mello's lips.

Making sure he hit that spot with each entry, Mello took control of the kiss as well, growling faintly when Matt bit his tongue.

Matt cry of ecstasy was muffled by the blonde's mouth as he climaxed, spilling his seed between them.

"Fuck Matt." Mello hissed as the other's walls once again tightened around him. A couple of trust later he also reached his high. Matt shivered as Mello's essence filled him.

They laid there panting before Matt's breathing evened out in sleep and Mello went back to watching the red head.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending was kind of abrupt but I needed it to mix with the rest of chapter two. Hope you enjoyed and as always Reveiws are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
